1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for use in protecting an athlete from injury during sports activity. More particularly, the invention comprises an easily donned/removable protective pad to protect the fingers, palm and wrist of a baseball/softball player while sliding into a base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among athletes, a primary concern is protection against injury due to collision with one another, objects on or next to the playing field, and the ground. Many items of protective gear have been developed to prevent or minimize injury to various parts of the body during competition. Specific to baseball, such protective items as the batting helmet, catcher's shin and chest pads, batting gloves, and the like, have been developed. Most of these items, however, are bulky and/or require time and effort to don and remove. They are intended to provide protection in specific situations with prior preparation to don them. Highly portable, easily donned protective gear has been relatively non-existent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,408, issued to Davy C. Tomlinson on Apr. 23, 2002, presents a PROTECTIVE ATHLETIC PAD APPARATUS, designed to protect the knee or elbow during athletic activity. A pad configured to cover the knee or elbow has velcro fasteners at each end which wrap around the leg or arm for attachment, unlike the present invention, requiring more effort and time to install.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,714, issued to Leonard Katzin on Feb. 15, 2000, a DEFORMABLE ORTHOSIS is disclosed. Katzin's orthosis has a semi-rigid deformable spine running the length of a pad, and a plurality of velcro straps for attachment. By contrast, the present invention has a finger loop at a leading edge of a flexible pad, thereby speeding the donning of the pad.
A WRIST AND CARPAL PROTECTIVE GLOVE is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,591, issued to Alfred Brinnand, et al., on Apr. 11, 1995. Unlike the present invention, Brinnard provides protection only to the heal of the palm, leaving the leading edge of the palm unprotected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,609, issued to James M. Amadeo on Sep. 8, 1981, discloses a PROTECTIVE HAND WRAP FOR ATHLETES. Unlike the present invention, which is easily attached to the hand by a finger loop and wrist strap, Amadeo must be repeatedly wrapped around the hand before fastening.
A WRIST BLOTTER is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,351,378, issued on Aug. 31, 1920, to Gustav Frankel. Frankel discloses a pad with a replaceable blotter which may be strapped around the wrist and forearm. Unlike the present invention, Frankel provides no protection to the palm.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.